


Just Add Marshmallows

by rabidsamfan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Just Add Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).



An easy leap, at last, Al and Sam agreed, when it became apparent that all Sam had to do was get his borrowed body back to civilization. The plane had been so far off course the searchers couldn’t find it in time, but between knowing exactly which way to go and Al’s survival training, a few days walking across the Canadian taiga was a snap. Especially in the evenings, when Sam could huddle next to the fire with Al sitting opposite, and they could sing old Boy Scout songs and tell ghost stories pretending that this was just a vacation.


End file.
